GC and Crashman
by Pleb's Stories
Summary: GC was streaming one day when a viewer asks him a question, "Who is your favorite robot master?" And when he replies "Crash man", little does he know that his favorite Rock man boss will come to life...But does he know the price he will have to pay for the robot master to come into our world?
1. Chapter 1 (P)

**GC and Crashman Fanfiction**

 **By Pleb's Stories**

Why hello there reader, welcome to the GC and Crashman Fanfiction, a fanfic about GameChamp 3000, and Crashman/Clashman. This story will be edited for typos, things you suggest could be improved, things i think could be improved, and more. Remember, this story has ZERO Lemons (though perhaps we might have some limes if you're interested) Anywho, read on, and I will greet you warmly when you reach the bottoms of the page, ciao!

GC was streaming some Arms one fine summer day, as he didn't have work that day. Over a dozen people was watching, which included our friends Chex, beeswax, and some other people I don't remember. As GC was waiting for the game to load, a random viewer asked GC what was his favorite Boss in Megaman. GC swiftly said, "Crashman" and continued on. Little did GC know that certain viewer could use some sort of magic (don't look at me like that, this is a fanfiction, not a book on physics) to make Crashman a living person to some degree.

At the end of the strem, GC said his goodbyes to everyone, then he kicked them all out of his house by ending the stream.

GC checked the time, and saw that it was 12:35 P.M. " _Wow, can't believe I streamed until midnight! No wait, I can believe that, we're talking about me here!_ " GC thought to himself. He then went to the bathroom, took a tinkle, then did the routine of brushing his teeth and other oral hygiene actions before going to bed.

Now, you're probably thinking to yourself, " _Huh, this is boring than reading a soup can label!"_ Dear Billy, this is only the beginning, and will be much more filled with comedy, drama, romance, adventure, and some other form of theater. If you didn't think that to yourself, you probably thought that the fanfic so far was like watching Taken but with more Liam Neeson. Now where was I? Oh right.

GC crawled into bed, and fell fast asleep in mere seconds.

GC had a dream about some guy sitting at a stool typing a story. He looked to be immersed in his work. "Hey, who are you?" He called out. The guy turned his around and opened his mouth to speak, but right as his mouth was forming words, a huge BOOM sounded, muffling the man's words, and GC woke up with a start. Gamechamp rubbed his eyes and looked to where his wall used to be. A tall figure walked toward GC through the wall. As he observed closer, he saw that the figure was indeed a guy, though where his lower arms were supposed to be, there were drills, and the man was wearing some armor, which was painted red. The man stopped at the foot of GC's bed, and spoke to him. "Hello there, I am Crash man."

When the man said this, GC's first thought was, " _You have to be joking, he can't actually be..."_ But the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed, as how else did this man blow up his bedroom wall? He had no actual hands to place any explosives on it. "You're Crash man? The boss from Rock man 2?" GC questioned. "I do not know what Rock man 2 is, however I am indeed a gen 2 robot master, designed and created by Dr. Albert W. Wily." Crash man said. "Is that enough to satisfy your curiosity?" GC nodded yes, then asked why he had to blow up his wall. Crash man grinned and shrugged. "To make a entrance." "Well, your entrance just destroyed my wall, and now I gotta go call someone to fix it." GC said, now feeling a bit glum knowing that his wallet was gonna be a bit more empty after this.

"I may or may not know a guy who can help with the wall" Crash man piped up. "Is he a angry republican?" GC asked with a smirk. "No, he is a- well... you'll see when we get there, wisecrack." Crash man responded, returning the smile. "Just let me go take a shower and get some clothes" GC said as he got out of bed. As soon as He went to the bathroom and locked the door, Crash man activated a device on his left arm, and a holographic screen came up. " _Initiating face time"_ a cool male voice said. A dark room was shown on the screen, with a man sitting in a chair, tinkering with a device. "You are in?" The man said, his face obscured by the darkness. "Yes sir" Crash man reported. Although He couldn't see the man's face, Crash man could detect a wicked grin on his face. "Befriend him...and the next part of my plan can begin.." And then the man started to laugh hysterically...cackling into the darkness...

 **Chapter one finished**

Hello once again reader! I see you have reached the bottom of the page, now it isn't so lonely!

Anywho, that's that for now, coming soon, chapter 2.

Perhaps it will be longer than this chapter, but you will have to wait and see.

I also wanted to mention that I am pretty new to this site, so I may have to tinker with the tags and stuff later on. Also feel free to tell me if I made a typo or a mistake in a chapter, and I'll see to it.

Now enough of my rambling, I need to work on the next chapter, Ta Ta!


	2. Chapter 2 (O)

**Welcome back to some more GC and Crash man fanfiction reader!**

 **Before you get down to reading, I want to thank TripleJump for helping me decide how this fanfiction was gonna go. I didn't really like how the first chapter was short, so the rest of the chapters from now on are gonna be longer, including this one.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

After Crash man called the mysterious man, he cancelled the call, and looked around the room. There was the wall that he had destroyed with explosives (Ah, the memories), there was the bed, which had some debris and shrapnel from the entrance he made. The rest of the room was pretty empty.

Don't look at me like that reader, I've never been to his house.

GC then walked out of the bathroom, dressed in some jeans, and a white shirt. "So, where is this guy?" GC asked, looking at Crash man. "He will be coming to us" He said casually. "Er, o-okay then, when will he ar- AGH" GC was asking before the ceiling above him crashed down with a huge rumble. Fortunately, Crash man tackled him and covered him with his body, as unlike squishy human bodies, robot bodies aren't as easily crushed.

After a minute, the debris stopped falling, and GC rolled out from under Crash man's protection and got up. He looked to the center of the room, where 2 new figures stood, who were both deep in argument. "Oh my god, Febreeze man, we should have just walked, I told you!" The smaller one said. He was almost above 5" 9, and had brown eyes, dark hair. He wore a jacket and jeans. "Hey, I wanted to save time by teleporting on the roof, and guess what, it did save time" The taller one replied. As Gamechamp observed closer, he saw that the taller one appeared to be a robot master, very similar to Gutsman, though his left hand was a spray nozzle, and was painted a light shade of blue. Finally the duo noticed GC standing there and awkwardly addressed him, both trying to pretend as though they weren't just arguing

"H-hey uh, sorry about that, we were gonna go walk here instead, but Febreeze man wanted to go and destroy the ceiling" he said with a apologetic grin. "I'm Pleb, and this is Febreeze man here" Pleb continued, introducing himself and the robot master, who was currently browsing Twitter. "Wait, Pleb...that name sounds familiar…" GC said, trying to remember who he was. "Eh, probably just Deja vu" He decided. "Well, Febreeze man, I called you here so you may help fix the wall I blew up? And perhaps the ceiling too" Crash man piped up.

"Wha? Oh right, of course" Febreeze man said, snapping back to reality as he put away his phone. "This'll take a while so, you should go and do something to pass the time" Febreeze man mentioned as he pulled out a blueprint from thin air. How did he do it? Magic. "Well, what do you feel like doing?" Crash man inquired as he turned to look at GC, who was still wondering how the blue robot master used magic. "What? Oh uh...we could watch some Rick and Morty, I suppose" GC suggested. "Very well" Crash man replied as GC led him to the living room. After plopping down on the couch, GC went to the DVR and played Rick and Morty on it.

Half way through the show, Pleb decided to ask Febreeze man how exactly they were going to fix the wall and the ceiling. "So who're we gonna fix it? If you haven't notice, I ain't a carpenter" Pleb asked as the robot master inspected the blueprints. Febreeze man put away the plan, and pressed a couple buttons on his left arm. Febreeze man then sprayed the broken wall and ceiling, and guess what? Magically, the wall and ceiling were fixed! "I'm magically gonna dislocate your arm narrator if you keep saying it's magic" Febreeze man growled. "Who are you talking to?" Pleb asked. "Nothing" Febreeze man grunted before he went off to go watch some TV with GC and Crash man.

 **TRANSITION (WUT?!)  
** In a dark room somewhere, a man sits at a chair, in from of a massive screen.

On it says information of Crash man, his location, and it displays what he is currently seeing. "It was not planned for more people to arrive, but part 2 must commence... With or without bystanders being injured.." The man said with a laugh as he pressed a big red button.

 **BACK AT THE GAMECHAMP CAVE  
** Right after the man had pressed the button, Crash man's smile had melted off his face. Febreeze man looked at him, as he had noticed the sudden change in Crash man's emotion. "Hey, you okay there?" He asked. Crash man slowly turned at him, and said one word: kill. Right as he said it, Crash man jumped up, raised his right arm so the drill faced Febreeze man's face, and without a second thought, he fired.

The Crash bomb deployed, latching onto Febreeze man's face, and started ticking. Pleb looked over to the commotion in the room, and he realized what would happen. "GET DOWN!" He shouted, as he ran forward and tackled GC to a safer area. He did it just in time, as right after he had rushed GC to cover, the bomb exploded, destroying pretty much most of the living room and the TV.

As the dust cleared, Pleb slowly walked over to Febreeze man...what remained of him. As he came closer, he saw that where Febreeze man once stood, there was a circle of soot, pieces of scrap and parts, and a small canister. It said in light blue letters: FEBREEZE ATTACK. What blood in Pleb's face drained as he realized what this was. "N-no, you can't be serious…" Pleb whispered. Right at that moment, GC recovered from the sudden chain of events. As he got up, he looked over to Pleb and saw what was in his hands. After a couple seconds, it clicked to him. It was Febreeze man's power canister, which contained the robot master's weapon ability. GC knew what this meant: Febreeze man is dead.

Then another thing occurred to GC, "where is Crash man?" Fortunately, his question was answered as he saw Crash man across the room. He was back to normal now, though his face showed horror. Then GC put two and two together and pieced together what happened.

Crash man killed Febreeze man.

 **_  
To be continued in the next chapter. **

**I did have some mental debate with myself about how this chapter would go, and this is how i decided it would be.**

 **Maybe I should have made it different, but hey, that's what Febreeze man gets for breaking the 4th wall. What do you think reader?**

 **That's that for now, stay tuned for another episode of GC and Crashman kiddies. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3 (P)

**OH HO HO, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? Ahhh yes, I have not abandoned my work, I have just been busy. So it's a long story that I will try to summarize for you, since you have waited so long for this chapter. I finished chapter 2, and started thinking of what would happen in chapter 3, but I had a bit of a blank period where I had very little imagination, that made it a bit hard for me to progress for chapter 3. Then after that, I started working on the chapter, and got pretty far, though halfway through, I looked through what I had done, and I didn't like what I had made, so I redid the chapter. But then things get a bit more serious here. Right as I began doing the new and improved chapter 3 you are about to read, one of my family members passed away, and that really affected the progress of the chapter. But I managed to finish the chapter in the carnage of this, and now we're here.**

 **I think I wasted enough time, so why don't you start reading and we'll meet once more at the bottom, eh?**

We last left off with GC coming to the realization that one: Crash man brutally murdered Febreeze man, and two: his couch was somehow unharmed from the explosion. He glanced at Pleb, who was still staring at the capsule in his hands. His skin was so pale, he could have been mistaken for a vampire. Crash man then spoke out to Pleb in a small, though audible voice. "I'm… sorry Pleb" He said, not able to think of anything else that could really help at the moment.

Pleb got up on his feet to look at him, and turned away, pulling a device from his jacket. The strange contraption had a big red button on it. "It's fine" Pleb replied quietly, and, with the device in one hand and the capsule in the other, Pleb pressed the button. There was a bright light, a loud noise, and Pleb disappeared.

"Did-did he just?" GC asked, worried that he might have suicided. Crash man shook his head "Negative, he used a Mark I teleportation device to teleport to another location." GC let out a sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted to know was that someone suicided in his house. Then he started to think about the event that occurred. Crash man had killed Febreeze man, but when he did, he wasn't himself. Why? Was he being controlled by someone else?

Was someone else pulling the strings here that we don't know of?

He decides that he wants to hear the story, but from Crash man's perspective. "Crash man, tell me what happened" GC asked, though from the tone in his voice, it was not a request. The robot master took a deep breath, and started to explain what happened from his view.

"We were watching the show, and Febreeze man and Pleb has walked over to join us" He started. "But then my main systems alerted me that a manual override was occurring. Next thing I knew, I lost control of my body, I could only watch what the hijacker was doing." GC nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"It was horrible, watching myself mercilessly attack Febreeze man, knowing I could do nothing to prevent what was to come. Then, after that, my systems notified me that the foreign invader had surrendered control over my systems, and I could once again control my actions, though at that point it was far too late to save the robot master" Crash man said.

GameChamp processed this, and deemed that this confirmed his theory that someone did hijack Crash man. But that still begged the question: Why?

"We need to find out who did this" GC said finally. "And I think I know a guy who could help."  
"May I get a hint of who this entity is?" Crash man asked. "You'll see when we get there" He replied "Can you teleport us there?" The automaton nodded, and asked where they will be arriving at exactly. "I'm not too sure where he lives, though I think he'll be willing to help. Teleport us to Burst's home" GC said.

Crash man activated his teleportation device, and set the destination for -(You must be high if you think I'd put someone's home location here)-, and confirmed it. There was a bright light, and a loud cracking noise, and they were gone.

It was a strange sensation, as though GC was drifting off, and he began to feel tired…maybe he could take a quick power nap…

There was another loud crack, and they had popped back into existence, In a whole new area.

-I haven't ever met this guy, so whatever details that are described are made up out of thin air, m'kay? Now back to your regularly scheduled program-

They were inside a quite nicely decorated living room, with a leather couch and arm chair, and a pretty nice TV set-up. This guy had it going. GC and Crash man suddenly heard a voice echo from the hallway, which was to the wall opposite to the TV. "Hey, who's there, and more importantly, how the heck did you get in here?" A male voice called from the hallway. GC replied "It's me, Champ." Burst walked from the hallway to investigate and confirmed that GC had somehow made it to his living room, along with what appeared to be someone cosplaying as Crash man from Mega man 2.

Burst had a simple white T-shirt on with some jeans. He also had a pair of goggles hanging on his neck. "Er- I wasn't expecting visitors so soon. Do you mind me asking why you are here?" Burst asked. "Well, it's a long story, so get comfy" GC said, as he took a deep breath and started to explain the past events, from the Arms stream, to destroying the bedroom wall, to Febreeze man dying, and finally to getting here to find out who is the culprit behind the murder.

The entire time Burst was absorbing this information, processing it. "I see, I see. Ok, follow me" He said, leading GC and Crash man down the hallway to the garage. The garage was full of different devices and contraptions, and there were piles of random scrap lying around. As they passed, GC saw all sorts of stuff in there, like a broken VR headset, a rusted slinky, a Eggplant, and a broken personality core that kept repeating 'space.'

There was also a large machine with a wooden sign nailed to it, saying: TRACKING THINGY. "That's…detailed.." GC thought to himself. "This machine right here is what we're gonna use to trace the location of the invader, m'kay?" Burst elaborated. "Crash man, do you have a connection port?" Crash man nodded yes, and opened a small switch on the side of his head. Inside it had a phone charging port, and a HDMI port.

"Okay, let me just plug you in, and I'll start the scan" He said. Burst pulled out a double-ended cord and connected Crash man to the contraption. "This might hurt a bit, so brace yourself, m'kay?" He warned. "Just how painful are we talking abo- ARGH!" Crash man was asking before experiencing a colossal wave of pain, which left as fast as it came. "That was not a bit of pain" Crash man whispered, recovering from the sudden pain. GC walked over to the computer, which was on a nearby scrap heap. It showed: TRACKING, 26% COMPLETE.

"How long will this take exactly?" GC asked. "If we're fortunate, about a hour or so" Burst replied. GC's shoulders slumped. Well, he was feeling pretty tired, so why not take a quick nap to pass time? After asking where he could lie down and sleep for a bit, he walked to the living room, collapsed on the fine couch, and fell asleep in mere seconds.

GC was woken up by Burst a couple hours later. "Wake up, the scan is done. GC!" Burst said, poking the sleeping GC. "W-wuzz going on?" He said in a tired tone. "The scan is complete, we know where the culprit is!" Burst answered in a excited tone. GC suddenly bounced off the couch, running towards the garage.

They were gonna find out who's pulling the strings, and end this once and for all…

 **They'll find out…next time! On Plebstories**

 **So it may be a bit before chapter 4 comes out, as I still have to do somethings and attend to personal things in my life before I can truly begin the next chapter.**

 **I also have plans for other stories, which may or may not end up seeing the glorious light of day. I think thats enough for now, so go on and enjoy the summer wherever you so happen to be, and feel the nice warmth of summa! Have fun.**


	4. Chapter 4 (S)

**Welcome to the final chapter of GC and Crash man! It took awhile but we're here now! I don't wanna waste your time when you could be using that time to be catching up and reading the ending to this story, so I'll leave you to it. See you at the very bottom.**

GC and Burst ran to the garage, and saw Crash man sitting in a pile of scrap, reading about a book on robotics. Burst went to the tracking machine, and started to type a command into the console. "Give me, a moment, m'kay?" He said.

Crash man looked up from his book, and acknowledged their presence. "GC, have you read this book? It's grea-" Crash man started, though GC cut him off before he could finish. "I don't read" Crash man gave him a 'if-you-say-so' face before happily returning to the book. "GC, come over here, I got the location!" Burst suddenly announced.

He walked over to the excited Burst, who was pointing at the screen to the side of the tracking machine. There it showed the coordinates of a location, though GC understood none of it, since it was all in code. "Just show Crash man this, and he'll know where to go" He explained. With a smile, GC thanked him, though just as he turned around, he felt a hand grasp his upper arm. He turned his head so fast, he almost got whiplash. "Hey uh, I know this may be a weird thing to ask but uh...can I come with you guys? Maybe you might need help along the way" Burst offered. GC thought about it, and deemed that the more the merrier. "Of course, just let go of my arm, alright?" GC said. Burst grinned and let go of him, letting GC walk over to Crash man, and announcing the plan. With a nod, Crash man put down the novel and got up off the scrap heap with amazing speed and walked over to the console to read the coordinates. Being a robot, he was designed to understand the binary text.

"Ok, preparing for teleportation" Crash man stated. The automaton beckoned them forward. GC took one last look around the workshop full of miscellaneous scrap and items before standing by Crash man. Burst soon followed. There was a bright light, a loud crack, and they were off.

GameChamp soon was back in the strange place which Crash man had dubbed "the sleepy zone." Even though he took a long and refreshing nap just earlier, he felt tired again. Maybe just one more nap…

There was a loud noise, and the trio came back into the world. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Crash man, who was trying to wake up a snoozing Burst. GC smiled, and looked around, observing the area. It appeared they had teleported to a harbor. He saw boats and ships in the port, unloading and loading cargo. The air smelled of fog and rain. Then he noticed the warehouse in front of him. It appeared to be abandoned, with peeling paint, a keep out sign, and a poster advertising all-you-can-eat-shrimp at a local restaurant. The deal was expired since 2 years ago.

"Is-is this the place?" GC asked. Crash man walked over to him, with a now awake Burst following him. "Indeed. The coordinates point to-" Crash man was saying before GC stopped him right there. "Well, let's go" He said as he opened the entrance door. The door's hinges gave a long creak as he opened it. They walked inside the warehouse, and were greeted to the sight of rows and rows of crates. As they looked around, they saw that there was a speaker system which appeared to be offline, and a crow bar. With a grin, Burst grabbed the crowbar, and walked over to a huge mass of wooden boxes and started opening them. "Hey uh, I don't think we should do that" GC said. For all he knew they had been tricked and were opening crates belonging to a company that sold rubber chickens. "Look at this place. If this place belonged to a company wouldn't you think they'd keep it in shape?" Burst came back with. "Fair enough" GC replied. "Hey, look at this! It's a-AGH" Burst started to say, before a figure behind him hit him over the head with a boxing glove, effectively rendering Burst unconscious. "Didn't want to have to do that, but no one touches my mask stash" The person said before stepping forward in the light to face Crash man and GC. They wore a black suit with a purple tie, and a- cat mask?

"Yes it's the one, the only, Xeno!" Xeno said laughing. "So you're the one who-!" Crash man said before Xeno pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. As soon as he pressed it, Crash man fell to the floor, joining Burst at nap time. "Yes, I cause that unfortunate event. However I must say that that was unintentional, I was aiming for you, Champ!" He replied. GC was scared out of his mind. Was this his going to be his end? Noticing the fear in his eyes, Xeno decided to offer a refreshment. "Care for some tea?" He asked, miraculously pulling a cup of smoking hot tea from his pocket. "I don't like tea" GC managed.

Don't look at me like that, I don't know everything he likes and dislikes.

"Very well" Xeno said, throwing the cup full of hot tea behind him. It lands on the hard ground and smashes into smithereens. Xeno snaps his fingers, and a robotic minion comes forth from the shadows. It looks exactly like a darlek, with the exception that it has robotic arms, and wears a kitten mask made out of steel. With another snap from Xeno it grabs GC and holds him in place. "Now you're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Well it's a long story, but it all starts with me getting banned" He started. "You were never banned" GC said, confused as to why Xeno would think he was banned. "Oh?" Xeno said, surprised. He pulled out a smartphone, and opened discord. "Uh...you-you must be lying! Unbanning me to cover up the crime!" Xeno said, refusing to believe that he was never banned. "Well what do you want?" GC asked.

"Simple. I want vengeance!" Xeno replied. "Crash man was a key part of the plan, but I see that failed miserably, seeing as he failed to get you." "yeah, thanks for trying to have me hit" GC said sarcastically. "You're welcome. But luckily I came prepared! When I made Crash man, I made a failsafe with him, which when activated will redirect all of his focus onto targeting you, overriding all of his feeling, memories, etc.!" Xeno elaborated. " _Well, this doesn't look too good. Is this how I go out?"_ GC thought to himself, losing hope.

"Say bye-bye Champ!-OH and I almost forgot, I'll be playing " _goodbye moonmen"_ over the intercom. Just for you" The kitten masked man said before pressing a button on his TV remote. Immediately, Crash man's eyes shot open and got up on his feet. "Initiating override mode" Crash man stated. "Orders received. Attack Gamechamp initiated" Crash man turned and aimed his Crash bomb launcher at GC. " _Yep, i'm boned"_ Was his last thought before he closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable. He heard a loud explosion, and a yelling Xeno. He opened his eyes, and saw Pleb and Febreeze man, who were both standing in dazzling positions. "That's right, we're back!" Pleb said with a grin. Crash man turned to face them, but found the steel fist of Febreeze man making impact on his face. "That's for killing me" Febreeze man said.

"How are you alive! Crash man killed you! Blew you to pieces!" Xeno angrily asked. "Well, after I went home with the capsule, I decided to drink a bunch of tea. After my 6th bottle of tea, I had an idea: Rebuild a new and Improved Febreeze man! After all, all of his memory data and powers were in the capsule, so all I had to do was just build him a new body. Pretty simple actually" Pleb explained. Xeno sighed "Why is it every time I do something, something goes wrong? Going to go get milk at the store, dropped the milk halfway to the car. Getting gas for the car, forgetting my wallet at the evil lair. Going to karaoke night, my ex-girlfriend is there with her NEW boyfriend" He said. "Look, we could talk all day about your bad day but we're kinda about to slam down right now" Febreeze man said, readying his weapon. "Correct, except I thought of everything and planned ahead!" The cat masked villain said. He pulled out his remote once more, and repeatedly pressed the "DVR" button.

There was a loud revving noise, and a horde of darkittens (The robots with metal kitten masks, if you somehow managed to forget in that short amount of time) bursted out of the maze of crate shelve lines. "Yes, yes, I pre planned the entire evil scenario! Let's get crazy!" Xeno said, who was now fired up for the incoming fight. With another button press, Crash man and the army of robots started to close around GC, the sleeping beauty, Pleb, and Febreeze man.

 _Goodbye moonmen_ started to play on the speaker system.

GC grabbed Burst's crowbar and Pleb somehow had a sledge hammer with him, and together, the 3 charged to meet the robot army.

It was like playing whack-a-mole, except the hammer is a crowbar, and the moles are evil automatons. Oh, and it's a huge mess of gears and bolts. Crash man was dueling with Febreeze man, who was the only one who could even try to fight Crash man head on, while Pleb and GC started to smash the rest of the robots to itty bitty pieces. Xeno was away from the fight, watching a how-to video on a smartphone.

A robot got a lucky shot, and managed to tear a hole into Plebs jacket, and cutting a bit of skin. With a swift hit with crushy, the robot was left with a hammer shape hole in it's head.

Febreeze man was trying to reason with Crash man, doing his best to not damage him. "C'mon Crash, you're better than this! Don't you remember the good times?" He reasoned. Crash man made a uppercut motion with his drills, attempting to catch Febreeze man off guard, but Febreeze man dodged it. "I have no such memories, I have only my mission: to end you" Crash man stated, who then managed to land a successful hit onto the blue robot master, slicing his chest right to left in one motion. "Have it your way, I'll just beat 'em back into you!" Febreeze man growled, now mad. The enraged robot master then rammed his fist into Crash man, knocking Crash man back. Febreeze man no longer cared about not harming Crash man, he was full of fury. He aimed his Febreeze blaster at the stunned robot master and shot a burst of plasma balls at him, all of them landing a hit. Crash man managed to survive this retaliation, and fired a Bomb in desperate hope of hitting Febreeze man.

It missed.

Febreeze man stepped forward and pinned Crash man down. He yelled something to Pleb. "Pleb! Toss me Plan B!" He shouted. Pleb pulled a small device from his pocket, and threw it over the carnage. Grabbing Plan B, he slapped it onto the side of Crash man. Crash man stated aloud, loud enough for the entire warehouse to hear:" Command 'reset' activated, 10%." Xeno started to panick. He had finished the video a few moments ago, and was watching the fight up to this point.

"No no no no! This can't be happening!" Xeno yelled. His luck began to wear thin, as just at that moment, GC and Pleb had finished off the remainder of the darkittens, and all that was left of the minions was a mass pile of robot bodies.

"Reset at *static* 50%" Crash man said, twitching slightly. "It's over, we won" GC said, walking toward Xeno. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice!" Xeno growled. He pressed the power button on his remote, and an announcement echoes over the intercom. "Self-destruct initiated" A text-to-speech voice said. "R-reset at 80%." Just then, Burst woke up. "What did I miss guys?" He slurred, rubbing his head while he got up. "2 minutes to self destruct" boomed the text-to-speech announcer. "Well, I'm off to go get ice cream to forget my troubles, have fun exploding, gang!" Xeno chirped, as though he has not suffered a defeat. He then pressed the 3 button, and teleported away with a loud snap.

"We gotta get outta here, now!" Pleb said, starting to panic a little. "Reset at...100%...reset complete" Crash man said, before going limp. Febreeze man picked up Crash man, and initiated a teleport. "Teleporting in 10 seconds!" Febreeze man said. "Detonation in 5..4..3..2...1" The intercom said. But they were gone with a crack before the explosion came.

Within a few moments, they came back to existence, this time back at Gamechamp's home. The gang teleported into the living room, and set Crash man onto the couch. GC rushed forward to the couch. "Is he gonna be okay?" He asked. "The reset command would have wiped everything from him, from the master data of Xeno, and maybe even his memories. All we can do now is wait" Pleb said. GC sighed, worried that once Crash man comes back online, he won't remember a thing. "Well, I'm gonna go and...nap for a moment.." GC said, tired and worn out from the chain of events that had happened. He slowly walked to his room, past Burst who was now tending to Febreeze man's injury. He got to the bed and got in, too tired to dress into sleepwear. Soon as his head hit the bed, he fell asleep.

He was in a ice cream parlor, empty except for a man with a suit and a cat mask. He was trying to eat a sundae without taking the mask off, which proved unsuccessful, as he only got ice cream smeared on the mask. "Oh, it's you" Xeno groaned as he saw GC. "Am I, actually seeing you eat ice cream? Like a vision?" GC asked. Xeno shrugged. "Dunno, for all you'd know this could be a story of some sort, and this isn't real" Xeno said while trying to eat some more sundae ice cream.

"Darn, I knew I should have gotten a slushy instead" Xeno mumbled. But before anything else could happen, GC heard a huge explosion, and woke up.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked to the now destroyed wall. " _Hey, that was my favorite wall!"_ he thought. The outline of a figure appeared through the dust cloud. As the dust cleared, he started to notice more and more. The figure was tall, with a helmet...and had drills for hands. "Hello Gamechamp, it's great to see you again" Crash man said, and smiled. GC was never more relieved. He got out of bed and walked up to meet Crash man. "It's great to see you too" He replied.

There was a small moment of silence.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" GC asked. "It was Plebs idea" Crash man answered. "Well, let's go beat up Pleb, and fix fix my wall" GC said. With a smile, Crash man said "Sounds like a plan."

And with that, they were off.

 **Looks like this is the end of the line here folks. I really liked how this all ended, didn't you? Anyways a quick thanks to the dudes Burst and Xeno for allowing me to put them into the story, and thanks once more to TripleJump for helping me decide how this story was gonna go.**

 **I have some more stories planned, though I don't wanna name names to what they are yet..**

 **Also if you somehow haven't done this yet, go check Gamechamp 3000 on YouTube, he's great.**

 **Anyways, that seems to be it, I don't think I had anything else to say, so I'll be seeing you around (not really but you get the point), toodles!**


End file.
